Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an in-line connector for an electrical component and particularly to a connector for a diode in a power circuit.
A diode is a PN junction semi-conductor which blocks voltage of one polarity and allows current to flow when voltage of an opposite polarity is applied. It may be wired across an electro-motive force (emf) in order to act as an open switch when the emf is of one polarity and to act as a closed switch if the emf is of opposite polarity. This property is quite useful in solar cell technology. Individual wafers or cells are connected in banks called panels which may be wired in series or parallel with each other to achieve desired current and voltage outputs. The cells are quite fragile, and damage to any one may cause the panel to present an impedance, at which time it would be desirable to bypass the panel until the cell or panel can be replaced. A diode in parallel with each panel and reverse biased in relation to its output in a string of series connected panels will pass current along the string, bypassing any failed panel in the string.
A diode in a circuit tends to dissipate power as heat which can adversely affect its electrical characteristics. This is particularly true of a diode installed in a bank of solar panels at high noon on a sunny day. Thus it is desirable to provide means for dissipating heat from the diode. Means for dissipating heat should be consistent with objectives of protecting the diode from the elements and providing an in-line connector which is electrically isolated and may be readily serviced in the field, in an economical package.